Repulsive Deformities
by Gogomoleyyazijo
Summary: I watched the angels swoop. I’m not one of them. I observed the mermaids preen. I’m not one of them either. I saw the pixies dance. Again, I’m not one of them.
1. Millennium Gold

**Disclaimer: I own everything, apart from the later Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I watched the angels swoop. I'm not one of them.

I observed the mermaids preen. I'm not one of them either.

I saw the pixies dance. Again, I'm not one of them.

There was tons of mutants in the Lab. I'm every single one of them.

From the dragons to the ones I don't even have a name for I had every genetic they had. I am the 'Empress', the supposed ruler of the world.

At least I will be once the-excuse me, ahem-'perfections' are finished.

Maria Fellard, one of the less conceited mermaids, (who is also blind, one of the secret no one can know experiments) swam up to me, "C'mon your highness, join us."

They all treated me like royalty, an Empress. It was how they had been trained to do.

So, I dived into the lagoon with them, making a fantastic splash.

I brushed my pale blue waves out of my face.

I made them all shriek as I plummeted back under water with my silver fish tail doing a whale of a splatter.

I dived under, right under till I lay on the floor. I transformed my tail into my strong powerful legs, and I leapt off the bed of the lagoon.

As soon as my shoulder blades had rise from the water my scarlet and blue military macaw wings sprung from them.

I'm tall for my age and my age is 3.

I know, I know, too young, life has just begun, and all.

But I have a mental intellect of 235; it's the chromosomes in me, all the intelligence added together.

I've got a really sad name I get called here, Millennium Gold, it's not my_ real_ name. My family called me Imogene.

Imogene Carmen Thomas is my full name.

I remember it intensely, and I've been here a 1-½ years.

The 'doctors' while I had been in my mummy's tummy had seen I was unusually strong and in tune with nature, so they quickly said I had something wrong with me and did all these tests, and what my parents didn't know cost them their little girls life as a full human. They started out with basics, cat-like reflexes, dog-like speed and marvellous bird-like dexterity.

Then it grew, I got so non-human that I looked non-human when I was born, but my mum said she didn't care, though I looked like an elf/pixie/nymph. And these all look a lot different to humans. Though in my culture it was a blessing to have nymphs in your ancestry, it gives you power when you're older.

"Millennium! Millennium Gold!"

Oh no, it's time for a test…

* * *

Don't forget, the Empress needs reviews to survive! 


	2. Repulsive Frank

Frank Lilayla, the 65-year-old loony, was mental no more.

He'd finally got the respect he so desperately needed.

This young mutant that wandered beside him was the result of a very successful experiment.

She may not be human, or look human for that matter, but she was priceless.

He was sure that if she could only see what the world was like would she understand.

He shuddered to think what would have happened to her if they had let that fool of a mother keep her.

She would be considered a freak, and that was just wrong. She wasn't a freak; she was an Empress.

Millennium Gold, the Gold of the Millennium.

Lenni was the pet name that the scientist called her.

She didn't appreciate what he'd done for her; who would prefer being a human when you could have phenomenal powers?

Apparently this little girl.

Wait, she wasn't a girl was she?

Oh well, you get the picture.

She had extra fingers and a tail, but otherwise she looked human.

Apart from the wings, blue hair, light green skin, sea-green nails and the pink and purple eyes…

But that didn't deform her.

It's not like they put them in cages like the School in America.

The Americans were a lot different from the English.

Dr Repulsive, the head, had been a rival with Anne Walker and Jeb Batchelder (sp?) for a _long_ time.

Repulsive himself was a nationwide transplant expert.

Yes sir, people came to him for leg transplants, head transplants, arm transplants, and DNA transplants.

But the DNA was more involuntary.

This was the last test, at least, if she succeeded it would.

They would have to wait a few years but he knew she could do it.

Her test: raise 6 mutants to fight and survive outside the lab.

If she succeeded, that is, if they stayed free for about a decade, then her testing would be over and she'd rule the world.

The world was going to love her.

Frank led the little girl into the end room of the corridor.

As soon Lenni laid her eyes on the babies her face lit up.

Frank knew that she was already planning the escape.

The girl fluttered the white wings protruding out of her back.

Frank shuddered. He hated babies. That's why he waited 10 years before he came out of his studies and back into his family.

He had 2 sons and a daughter, and they were so civilized.

At least he didn't have to do any work and got the reward of 3 respecting children.

His eldest was about… about 30 now, and his youngest was about 25.

No work at all.

As far as he was concerned, Lenni was his only daughter.

No-one could take her place.

He watched as Lenni picked up the girl.

"Her name's Izibel." She told him.

He just watched, amused.

She looked at the other boys.

"Wolf, no, Fang. Wait, Wolfnofang!" she grinned.

The last one, he was the only one with bat wings, the others had feathery ones.

"Mickey." She said.

She looked at Frank, commanding him to register that they were _her_ children; they were to be known with those names.

"That has been taken into account." He assured her.

"Good. Now I want them to have the same treatment as you gave me." She demanded. "I want them to have clothes and food. I'll do the rest."

He nodded and exited the room.

He found the next nurse and gave her the Empress' orders.

She nodded and complied.

What the Empress wants, she gets.

Frank turned around and returned to the room.

Lenni had one in each arm and one cradled in her tail.

That little girl was just amazing.

She strode past him, spreading her macaw wings as she did.

Frank walked off, whistling a merry tune.

* * *

The man sat in his high backed chair, making him look much taller. 

"I'm very pleased with the turnout of this little girl." He boomed, a much to powerful voice for such a small man.

The group of men surrounding his deck nodded quickly, not wanting to get on the wrong side of this man.

All though the man was diminutive, he had an unwavering authority.

It was quite scary to be in his company.

The only person who could stand in his presence without any fear whatsoever was the young Sierra Jessemany.

She was a prize that he still needed to be awarded.

But she had stayed clear of him since she found out that Tyrone was his son.

But that wasn't important that moment. This was.

"Millennium took to those babies like flies to honey." Lilayla spoke up.

Frank Lilayla was a close personal friend of his, as it was him that saved him from drowning all those years ago.

"Good. Now if all goes well, we can let this girl take rule and make the world more right. All this talk of fairies and unicorns being make-believe! It's preposterous. Now I have made examples right in this very building!" he pounded the desk with his fist.

Lilayla had often thought the man mad, but this was the definite proof.

He'd made unicorns, fairies, mermaids, and angels, even bat-kids.

With this little mutant, he could rule the earth!

He just couldn't wait.

* * *

Thanx EverD nd Elphaba EmeraldSkin 4 ur Reviews.

They made me smile!


	3. The shape

Whew! Finally another chapter. I know it's been along time, and I'm really sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't really need it for this chapter, but I disclam any signs of James Patterson.

* * *

'Hula! Help with your sister please!' Krystal shouted.

_Which one? _I thought bitterly. I'm eleven years old; I don't have to be dealing with this trash. I knew which sister Krys meant really, but I didn't move. Let the Barbie doll do it. She will in a minute anyway.

'HULA HOOP!' Krys roared.

'Oh, for heavens sake! I'll do it!' Aphrodite said irritably. 'Blooming six-year-old.' I heard her mutter under her breath.

Sorry, let me explain as you're probably a little lost. There are 24 of us, all siblings. I'm in the middle somewhere. The oldest, Monty, is 13 years older than me, making him 24. Krystal is next, being 22. She's the surrogate mother of us, as our parents are dead. Then there's an 8 year gap between her and the septuplets, Rhys, Aphrodite, Christiyan, Belle, Lucille, Louisiana and Onyx. Rhys is the eldest and he's special. I'll tell you more later. Aphrodite is super-gorgeous and such a Barbie doll. She's really nice and everything, but god is she a tart. Christiyan, or iYan, as we call him, has a thing about dumping buckets full of water over people's heads. It's only funny until it happens to you. Belle is, um, a, umm, a, um, a... BOOKWORM! Yeah, Belle is a bookworm. Lucille is physically incapable of being cynical. There is always a bright side. Louisiana, or Lou, is part monkey. She climbs on anything high enough. Nyx is the opposite of Lucille. She's as dark as night. There's never a good side. They're 14.

Next there are the female triplets. Jean is a real nature freak. She's never inside. Meygan is a problem solver. She's smart when it comes to problems. Lindy is easily the funniest of us. She's witty and as sarcastic as you can get. They're 12.

Then it's me. Hula Hoop. Named after a crisp brand. Great, eh? I go by the name Nike usually, but everyone forgets. I'm 11, as I already said. I like to just curl up in my room and forget about my messed up life, like my mother.

Moving on, next it's my younger brothers, Toby and Tobias. They're blond and blue-eyed, but they are wicked good at playing music. Toby is a guitarist, and Tobi is a pianist. They're only 9, but they could play most songs. They identical twins.

Next are the male triplets, Apollo, Ares, and Scorpio. Apollo, incredible voice. Ares, the most argumentative of us. He'll be a lawyer or something. Scorpio, never awake. They're 8.

Then it's the quad. Thames, pronounced 'Tems', like the river. He's the quietest. All he does is breath practically. He's a mute and is addicted to his computer. He can speak but he won't. I'm worried about him. Anyway, it's Paris. Her hair is the colour of gold. I don't mean blonde, I mean gold. Then it's Jake. He's an acrobat. That's basically it. Then it's Xavi, short for Xavier. He's so impatient! They're 7.

Finally it's the youngest. They're two girl identical twins, who are the most amazing out of us. Keera, the older one, is incredibly intelligent. She can answer questions that _I _can't, and I'm 5 years older than her. In short, she's a super-genius. Then it's Sierra. She's the most incredible. She's the powerful one. She can kick-butt anyone who challenges her. She loves fighting too. She's the one who scares me. She acts like any 6 year old should; but somehow, you know that there is something beneath this little angel. Her eyes could be a give-away, being a luminous green, but there's something else there, hidden inside her, like an ominous power that could wipe out life on Earth.

Great, now I'll never be able to look at my little sister the same ever again.

I'm sounding like Nyx. Cynical. Great.

I'm going to town. I left the maze of our house.

I walked all the way into the village. It's an acre away, so it's no easy feet. I slumped on a bench, having no memory of even leaving the house. It was so _empty_ here. It was a freezing autumn evening, so I suppose that was a good reason, but there weren't any birds, any rustling, or any noises whatsoever. It was like I had a stench or something. And no, I _didn't_ before you ask. I sat there, bored out of my skull, a sudden twig snap caught my attention. I picked out a shape, a human shape, lurking in the background. I picked out pink. It wasn't just pink either, it was _hot_ pink. I shook my head, telling myself I was imagining things. To prove it to my protesting eyes, I stood up and went to the bushes. I searched again, but the shape had moved. Or it was never there. I looked again, picking out nests and a few gold leaves in the trees. Nope. Hmm, maybe I imagined it. I looked in the bushes and I picked something out. Small, long-haired, and human. _Apart from__ the fairy wings that were still fluttering on her back!_

'Hey!' I shouted to her, 'Hey, you-!' I was cut off as a much bigger and brawnier shape hurtled out of the shrubbery.


End file.
